


Demure Intentions

by therebelqueens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, For everything is a first, M/M, Modern AU, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebelqueens/pseuds/therebelqueens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur goes to a party and meets Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demure Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I've never written Anything before. But I just thought it'd be nice. A short pwp. I have to thank M for betaing. I hope you'll like it!

***

 

Lance had dragged him along to the party. So he was the one to blame. For everything.  Well, not for everything. At least he didn’t regret all of it. ‘It will be fun,’ Lance had said, ‘It’s a guy I know from primary school’. And he had babbled on about how he’d run into this bloke, Gwaine, who had promptly invited him and Arthur to come along on Friday, when Gwaine and his friends would have a party at his apartment. 

 

It wasn’t that Arthur hadn’t wanted to, but he didn’t really _like_ going to a party where he probably didn’t know a soul. He would probably be sitting in a corner of the room the whole evening. But Lance had pleaded, and who was he to deny his best mate. So they went to the party. 

 

It was a couple of blocks away from their own apartment,[]](edit#_msocom_1) they walked the whole way chatting about things. Lance was excited about the whole thing. And couldn’t shut up about this girl who had been in the same class as Gwaine and Lance at primary school, she’d be at the party as well.  When they arrived at the apartment Lance knocked on the door. Gwaine opened the door and welcomed them heartedly, he was a gorgeous guy with a perfect jawline and black curly hair. 

 

‘Lance!’ he beamed and pulled Lance into an awkward embrace. 

‘And you must be Arthur! Lance’s told me all about you’ he flashed a brilliant grin. 

‘Yeah, yes, I’m Arthur’ they shook hands, Gwaine winked at him.

The next moment Gwaine pulled them inside. They went across the hall where they left their coats, into the living room. The room was crowded with people, about twenty or thirty individuals were standing in the small space talking and drinking. Gwaine dragged  Arthur and Lance along to the kitchen. 

 

Two people were talking and leaning into the sink, laughing about something. The boy’s laugh, because he was a boy still, was a bright sound and the moment they walked in his eyes swept across Arthurs body and his lips curled the tiniest bit.The boy was long and slim, his hair was black and he had cute floppy ears. But what stood out the most was his face, full lips, prominent cheekbones and  his eyes. Oh, his eyes were a bright blue full of life and at that moment filled with joy. 

 

The gaze of the boy flickered to Lance, who almost stormed alongside Arthur and launched himself into the other person, ‘Gwen!’ he beamed, ‘it has been such a long time since I’ve last seen you!’ They smiled widely at each other and hugged. Lance and the women, apparently named Gwen, started talking animatedly about how their lives had been. Gwaine strode past him and grinned at Arthur.

‘Arthur, this is _my_ Merlin, Merlin , this is Arthur.’ Merlin flashed a brilliant grin and offered his hand to Arthur’s, he shook it warily, and tried to return the smile. 

‘Do you want a drink?’ he asked, Arthur nodded his head and accepted the beer Merlin handed him. 

Gwaine had disappeared again and Gwen and Lance were walking towards the living room. 

 ‘So, what’s the occasion for this party?’ Arthur asked. 

‘Gwaine and I just moved in here’ Merlin said, ‘You could call it a house party, but then, nobody brought any gifts.’ he added with a crooked smile. Arthur smiled in return, ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t know.’ he muttered. ‘It’s okay.’ Merlin slapped him on his back. Arthur sighed internally, _why did every gorgeous guy have to be in a relationship?_  He thought to himself. 

‘Would you like to meet some other people here?’ Merlin asked politely, ‘Otherwise I guess you’ll be stuck with me, because those two,’  he waved vaguely at the direction Lance and Gwen had gone to, ‘will be talking for some while’.  He winked at Arthur. _What was it with these people and winking?_ The dark haired boy tugged at Arthurs arm to drag him into the room. He was introduced to a whole bunch of people but only remembered a few names: Percy, a huge bloke you wouldn’t want to meet during a fight, and Leon, a calm guy with blond curly hair Arthur liked instantly. 

 

After that he retreated to a corner and sipped his beer for a bit. Someone would give him another beer every other ten minutes and chat with him. He wasn’t really in the mood for talking, and people left him alone eventually. He watched Merlin, who would look at him intently under his long, dark lashes from the other side of the room every once in a while. Merlin was doing some kind of drinking game, and Merlin and Gwaine were constantly touching each other. He felt a pang of jealousy. He didn’t even know Merlin, how could he feel like this about him? A few times it looked as if Merlin was making an attempt to get up and walk to the Arthur, but every time other people started chatting to him and Gwaine always dragged him back to the drinking game. He saw Merlin smile apologetically at him, and Arthur felt his mood lighten a bit. But he didn’t want to bother Merlin. He felt like an intruder in this flat, everyone knew each other, and everyone was polite. Whenever people laughed it was about something Merlin had said or done. _This guy has the perfect life,_ he thought to himself.

 

He looked away and saw Gwen and Lance slipping out of the room, and smiled to himself. They looked cute together. The next moment he saw Gwaine’s mouth moving towards Merlin’s ear and his mood changed again. As the night dragged on Arthur felt himself getting drunk, but not being able to care about it.

 

Arthur stood up and strayed towards the kitchen to get another drink. If he wanted to survive a night like this he definitely needed something stronger. He looked at the kitchen counter but didn’t see anything drinkable. 

 

He sighed and walked to the hallway to find the loo. He opened a door, and the next thing he saw were Lance and Gwen, their lips just inches apart. They looked up startled and Lance gave him a pointed look. Oh great. Now he even was cockblocking Lance. ‘Sorry, go on, whatever it was you were doing.’ he knew he was talking nonsense and closed the door. 

 

He staggered along and found the loo eventually and took a piss. When he came out Gwaine pinned him to the door and brought his mouth to Arthurs ear ‘You really are something to look at, aren’t you? All blond and perfect. ’ _How was this happening?_ Gwaine moved his mouth again until he was inches from Arthur’s. 

 

***

 

Merlin walked down the hallway when he saw them. Gwaine and _Arthur,_ the guy who he’d met a couple hours ago, broad shouldered, golden haired, perfect jawline Arthur. And now they were making out. ‘Gwaine’ he heard Arthur saying, pleading. Merlin turned around and walked back into  the room. 

 

He snagged a drink from the table and drank it in one long gulp. The next moment he felt Arthur’s eyes on him. He was standing in the entrance of the hallway, across the room, mouth slightly open, his eyes were on Merlin’s lips. He felt himself blush and turned around. _How could he look at him like that, after what he’d just done?_ He sloshed down on the bench and closed his eyes. 

A few moments later something poked at his side, he grunted. ‘ _What?_ ’

 

‘Can I talk to you for a second,’ Merlin’s eyes shot open at Arthurs voice ‘Please?’

Merlin shrugged, and made an attempt to get up, but fell back. ‘ _Shit_ ’ he mumbled. Arthur helped him get up, and looked worried, that made his face look even more gorgeous. Merlin knew he was drooling, and recovered himself. They walked across the room. To the hallway. He dragged Arthur along to an open door and pushed him inside, shutting the door behind him, he leaned against the closed door and shut his eyes.

 

He was tired and drunk. Tired of whatever game Arthur had been playing all night. Looking at him with intent, but looking away strangely the next. He had wanted to walk towards Arthur, but Gwaine had dragged him back every time. Know he knew why. _Stupid Gwaine._ What did Arthur want from him anyway? He hadn’t even bothered trying to get Merlin’s attention the whole evening , so why bother now? Merlin had gotten pretty pissed during the night. Trying to forget about Arthur altogether. He opened his eyes. Arthur stood beside the bed. This had to be over now. Merlin looked at him, but the man was staring everywhere but at Merlin. 

 

‘What is it with you?’ Merlin began, he sighed. ‘Why do I even bother.’ he muttered to himself. 

This caught Arthurs attention and his head shot up, their gazes met. 

‘I’m..  sorry.’ Arthur said softly, a whisper almost. ‘That wasn’t- it wasn’t what looked like, I wasn’t _kissing_ your boyfriend if that’s what you think. He um, just pinned me to the door and he started kissing me. I had to push him away.’ ~~~~

‘You’d better be.’ Merlin laughed bitterly. He started to become angrier with the second. ‘What the _hell_ were you thinking.’ Then he registered what Arthur had said and gaped at him.

‘You think he’s my _boyfriend_ ’ he said. ‘He’s not my-’ Merlin almost laughed ‘he’s my roommate.’

‘But, he said, you said. _Oh._ ’ Arthur looked slightly confused. 

‘Yeah. He always flirts with everyone, real charmer that one. And especially with gorgeous looking guys like you.’

‘You think I’m gorgeous?’ _Oh shit, shit._ His mind always betrayed him on moments like these.

‘Um, yes?’ Merlin’s eyes locked with Arthurs and he strode forward, forcing Arthur to go backwards. 

‘You know I actually _can’t_ do this,’ Arthur said, ‘not-, not with you, not while you’re drunk’. 

 ‘And _why exactly_ can’t you do _this?_ ’, his hands moved towards Arthurs crotch and he felt the length of him hard under his jeans. Arthurs breath staggered. He pushed him farther until Arthur was against the wall. But he made no attempt of cutting Merlin of whatever he was doing. Merlin pushed him against the wall, his hands disappearing under Arthur’s shirt. Touching him felt _so_ right and wrong at the same time. In one quick motion Merlin pulled Arthur’s shirt over his head. ‘You have _no_ idea, what you did to me this night, do you? How you made me crazy during the night, with your long lashes and stupid laugh.’ Arthurs voice sounded rough.

 

Merlin silenced him with his mouth, licking at his upper lip. Arthur opened his mouth a little and their tongues met, exploring each other for a blissful moment. Eventually Merlin pulled away. Leaving them both breathless. Their gazes met, Arthur’s eyes were pitch black with lust. Before Merlin knew what he was doing he sank to his knees, unbuckled Arthur’s belt and pulled his jeans down along with his boxers. His cock sprang free, already hard and pre-come on the head. 

 

‘Don’t- ’ Arthur began, his voice sounding horse, needy. Merlin interrupted him, giving him a look

‘I want to- ’ and started licking, circling his fingers around the base. Arthurs hands tugged at his hair, his breath came out in uneven puffs. Merlin hummed in content when he tasted the saltiness of him on his tongue. He took him in and started moving, until they built a steady rhythm. After what felt like forever, Arthur’s moaning stopped and he started saying unintelligible things. ‘Uh-, ah, Merlin, I’m gonna-’ Arthur said in stuttered breaths. Merlin pulled his mouth away and one moment later, Arthur came all over his face in one long moan. Arthur looked at him, stunned, his eyes locked with Merlin’s, amazement flashed on his face. Suddenly he looked away.

 

‘That was- I don’t, ’ he said.

‘This is what you want, isn’t it? What you wanted the whole night.’ he hissed towards Arthur. 

‘No, that’s not, you know it’s not-’ Arthur looked away, embarrassed. 

‘Well, you’ve made yourself pretty clear before. _You_ can’t do this _.’_ The words tasted bitter when he said them. 

 

‘ _Mer_ lin, don’t use my own words against me. I don’t- I’ve never,’ Arthurs cheeks where flushed red, making him look even more beautiful in that moment. ‘I’ve never done something like this before. But it feels _.._ ’ Merlin saw Arthur struggling for words, ‘ _right_ ’ he finished the sentence, looking at Merlin with those big blue eyes. 

 

Merlin looked away, in the next moment Arthur was tugging at his jeans. Forcing them down with those long fingers. He pulled down his boxers as well and Arthur stroked him lazily. Merlin stopped breathing altogether. Arthur flashed him a grin, and went on encouraged by Merlin’s sighs and moans. Merlin closed his eyes and let himself enjoy Arthurs strokes. Arthurs hands felt good on him, and he moved forward, closing the distance between their lips. They kissed until Arthur pulled away, focusing on his hands. After that it didn’t take Arthur long to get him off, and he came with Arthurs name on the tip of his tongue, all over Arthur’s hand and stomach. When  he opened his eyes again, Arthur looked at him in wonder.

‘Do you want to go for a date?’ Arthur asked.

‘Of course’ Merlin answered smiling.

 

THE END


End file.
